Just Breathe
by werelite
Summary: Kurt and Blaine at Warbler practice.  I suck at summaries.
1. Warbler Practice

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't.

It was a fairly typical day at Warbler practice at Dalton Academy. The weather outside was still fairly cold, so the boys were in their practice room, having yet another Warbler Council meeting. Blaine was barely listening to Wes, David, and Thad talk about Regionals coming up. The dark haired male's gaze was focused purely on Kurt, who was a few feet away from him, sitting on one of the couches hunched over. The soprano was pale, and his tie was loosened, which was an odd look for the male. Kurt was usually so put together, so, seeing him like that was a red flag in Blaine's head. Blaine studied Kurt for a few moments to watch his actions, noticing the way he tried to loosen the tie even more and how his shoulders heaved with each inhale and exhale. He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to where Kurt was now noticeably struggling for breath, though no one else had noticed it just yet.

"Kurt? Is everything okay? You're really pale,"Blaine spoke softly as he placed a hand on the soprano's shoulder. Listening to him suck in the shallow, wheezy breaths, it all clicked inside the males head, especially when Kurt shook his head and gripped the front of his shirt to try and relieve the tightness in his chest. But why Kurt hadn't mentioned the asthma to begin with, Blaine had no idea, his first and only concern at that moment was helping Kurt breathe. Keeping his hand on Kurts shoulder, he eased the soprano into a sitting up position and moved to crouch down in front of him.

"Where's your inhaler? Do I need to send someone to get the nurse?"he asked softly, worry creasing his face as Wes spoke up and asked if everything was alright. Looking up, the male shook his head and grabbed Kurts satchel when the soprano pointed to it, silently hoping that the soprano had an inhaler in his bag. Rummaging through it, he grabbed the small blue l-shaped object with a sigh of relief and read the instructions on the canister, shaking it up before he pressed the object to Kurts pale lips.

"Wes, send someone to go get the nurse. Hey Kurt? On the count of three, I need you to take as deep of a breath as you can manage. Can you do that? Good. Just keep breathing. In, and out,"Blaine said softly, knowing he had to keep calm as David ran from the room. Thad and Wes were keeping the other Warblers back as Blaine gave Kurt a dosage of the medication, letting it sink into the sopranos lungs before he re-shook the inhaler and rubbed Kurts back, waiting for him to take another breath from the inhaler. Kurt used the medicine before he dropped his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder, thoroughly wiped out from the attack as he shook from the effects of the Ventolin.

"Blaine, I got the nurse,"David said and watched Blaine help Kurt sit up before the nurse came over to check on the soprano.

"He should be fine. I suggest having him lay down for a while, but if he's still having trouble in an hour or so, I suggest he go to a doctor,"the nurse said kindly after listening to Kurts lungs and exited the room. Kurt curled up to Blaine and looked him in the eyes nervously.

"I should be fine. Let's finish the meeting,"he wheezed, his breaths still sounding tight as he settled his head on Blaine's shoulder, his chest still heaving as he left the tie undone, knowing it wouldn't help to have it tight against his throat.

"No Kurt. You need to go back to your room and rest. You just had an asthma attack and we need your voice for Regionals. Blaine, will you make sure he gets to his room alright?"Thad said sternly and watched as Kurt leaned heavily against Blaine as the male helped him to his room.

~Kurts Room~

"Are you sure you're alright? You really scared me down there. I would've noticed it earlier if you'd have just mentioned it once or twice Kurt. We all care,"Blaine said softly as he helped Kurt to his room and watched the soprano grab some pajama pants and changed into them and no shirt. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed the lack of shirt, he nodded when Kurt explained it was easier to breathe without a shirt constricting his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just didn't want you to worry if I had an attack,"the soprano said softly and looked down at his sheets. He settled his head against the pillows and Blaine sat down next to him, gently pushing the hair off of Kurts forehead softly.

"By not telling us, you made us worry even worse. Just promise me that next time you feel an attack coming on, you tell us. Okay?"Blaine murmured and kissed Kurts forehead softly, chuckling when Kurts eyes opened and blinked up wearily at him.

"I promise. Don't worry,"he wheezed softly, and smiled a little bit when Blaine lifted his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away so he could breathe. Kurt wanted to lean in for another before Blaine shook his head and pointed at the doorway, where Wes and David stood with grins on their lips, flanked by a bunch of worried Warblers.

Review please! And should there be a sequel? ^_^


	2. Regionals

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't.

_They'd just lost Regionals. _That was the only thought going through Kurts head as Blaine wrapped an arm around the slender soprano. Kurt took a few shallow breaths and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He was still really breathless from their routine and could feel Blaine's hand on his back, telling him to take deep breaths. Blaine locked eyes with Wes and nodded for them to go backstage, still speaking softly to Kurt. The soprano shuffled along next to Blaine and plopped down on the couch in the room their stuff was in. Kurts shaky hands were loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on the dress shirt before his right hand rested on his tight chest as he wheezed heavily.

"Wes, get me his bag. Kurt, baby. Did you bring your inhaler?"Blaine asked softy, running his hand up and down Kurts back gently as he waited for a reply, but the small shake of Kurts head made him pale. Blaine gently turned Kurt so that the sopranos back was against his chest and set his chin on Kurts shoulder, softly whispering for the male to breathe. He ran his hand lightly over Kurts arm, feeling the males shaking speed up under his lithe touch as Kurts harsh wheezes increased.

"Someone, call an ambulance. Tell them that he's having a moderate asthma attack, but it's on it's way to getting severe,"Blaine spoke calmly, shushing the soprano softly when he tried to speak as if to say it wasn't necessary, when, it clearly was to the other teenage guys in the room. Kurts eyes were squeezed shut as the soprano tried to breathe in and out the best that he could manage.

"The ambulance is on it's way. They said just to keep Kurt sitting up and keep him as calm as you can,"David said as he watched nervously with the other Warblers. Sure, the attack at practice scared the bejezus out of them, but this was much worse, especially since the soprano didn't have his inhaler with him like he needed to. That guaranteed that the brunettes attack would just keep getting worse until he got the help he required.

"Thad, go find New Directions and get Kurts step-brother Finn in here. He'll need to call Kurts dad. Hon? Kurt, sweetie, look at me. C'mon, in through your nose...out through your mouth. Breathe,"Blaine whispered softly as he put his hand over Kurts chest gently, trying to slow his chests heaving pace down.

The brunette locked eyes with Blaine and coughed heavily, hearing Finn run into the room as well. Kurt let Blaine's gentle hands move to the tie around his neck to fully relieve the slender male of its choke hold.

"The ambulance is here. Your dad is gonna meet us at the ER...hang in there Kurt,"Finn said, crouching down next to the two males as the paramedics entered the backstage room with a gurney. The nearest one helped lift Kurt onto the rolling bed to get to the hospital, placing an oxygen mask over the slender teens nose and mouth.

Kurt greedily gasped in the oxygen, his knuckles turning white from gripping his shirt so tightly. But then Blaine was at his side again, holding his hand as they rode with Finn in the ambulance to the ER.

~~~~~~~An ambulance ride later~~~~~~~

Luckily, the emergency room was fairly empty as the paramedics helped get the rapidly wheezing countertenor into an exam room where he was promptly set up with a nebulizer by mask, which was a machine that turned liquid medication into a breathable mist.

The mask hissed and let out the cool mist each time Kurt exhaled heavily. His shoulders had definitely relaxed though by the time they'd gotten to the ER and even though he was still holding onto Blaine's hand for dear life, it seemed as if the brunette was out of the woods for a while. That made Blaine relax himself since he'd been freaking out on the inside over his boyfriends most recent attack.

"Relax. He'll be alright. But we are going to need to keep him overnight for observations, purely to make sure his lungs are calmed down. You did good kiddo,"the doctor told Blaine as he patted the teens shoulder and the darker haired male nodded, finally letting a few tears fall until a porcelain hand reached out and wiped the males tears away.

"Don't cry, please. I'm sorry. I really thought that I had it in my bag. It's always there. I should've double checked,"came the wheezy voice from behind the still hissing mask.

"It's _fine_ now Kurt. You're okay. And safe. I might just start carrying around a spare inhaler for you in case it happens again. I _never_ want to see you get caught short again. Got it? Please though, next time, give me a sign that something is wrong,"Blaine breathed and kissed Kurts forehead gently, stroking the males cheek gently before the door opened, revealing a worried Burt, Carole, Finn, and all of New Directions and the Warblers.

Review please! And should there be a sequel? ^_^


	3. Prom Night

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I don't. ^_^

Prom night is supposed to be the second best evening of your high school career, next to graduation of course. But prom night had Kurt in tears over the fact that he won prom queen.

"C'mon, let's get you home. Calm down, the inhaler isn't doing you any good if you're hyperventilating, sweetie,"Blaine whispered as he led Kurt out to the car, keeping a tight grip on his boyfriends bicep to keep him from taking a nosedive in the parking lot of the high school.

The drive to Kurt's house was rather quiet apart from the radio and was fairly short. They ended up in his room, after Blaine had reassured Burt that Kurt was okay.

They were stretched out on the bed as Blaine held the plastic mouthpiece of the nebulizer up to Kurt's lips, the countertenors back to Blaine's chest. A frown was etched onto the dark haired teens face though as Kurt squeezed his hand to take shuddering breaths of medication.

"Shhh. Breathe, I'm right here. You're panicking. I really don't think you want another ER trip like Regionals, huh?"Blaine said as he kissed Kurts hair gently. The brunette shook his head sharply at the memory and closed his eyes, still stifling coughs.

Blaine could tell Kurt was panicking and kept shushing him and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair with one hand. His other hand held Kurt's, and Blaine was running his thumb over the countertenors knuckles to calm him down.

"It's all okay. Just breathe. I don't want to have to tell your dad you can't breathe,"Blaine murmured softly, his voice gentle as he carded his fingers through Kurt's hair. Normally, that would've made the brunette flip out, but he didn't really care too much.

The silence was nice and Kurt's breathing slowly evened out, his eyelids drooping shut as his hand went slack around the nebulizer.

"Sleep, you deserve it,"Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's temples, shutting the machine off. He looked up as Burt opened the door and put a finger to his lips, indicating that Kurt was asleep. The father nodded and placed a blanket over the two of them, smiling as Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine.

"He's lucky he's got you,"Burt said with a knowing smile. The look Blaine was giving Kurt had been the same one Burt gave Kurt's mom and Carole. He closed the door most of the way and turned the light off, letting the teens fall into a deep sleep.

*Should there be more? If so, what do you want to see in the next chapter? Review please! ^_^ *


	4. Late Night Phone Call

* Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song in this chapter. I'm just a poor college student. *

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

"What the?"Blaine murmured as his phone went off. It was obviously still early out as he sleepily slapped his side-table for his phone. Once it was grabbed, he haphazardly opened it and held it to his ear, blinking blearily at the clock, 1:30. In the morning.

"Hello?"he mumbled with a sleep filled voice, though he was the tiniest bit more awake when he heard the wheezy 'B-Blaine?' on the other side of the phone. The dark haired teen sat up sharply and rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

"Kurt? Sweetie, what's wrong?"he asked softly, frowned at the ragged breathing on the other end of the receiver. It was making him nervous. A few tense moments passed before he heard a wheezy cough and Kurt's sweet voice again.

"My chest is tight. I just needed to h-hear your voice to calm down,"was the explanation he got from the other end of the phone. Blaine frowned though. If Kurt was having trouble breathing in the middle of the night, he'd rather that his boyfriend be with someone. He realized though that Kurt wanted him to just talk to him.

"Just breathe, honey. Take a breathing treatment. Want me to sing to you?"Blaine asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Y-yeah,"was the raspy reply Kurt gave, which was all the encouragement Blaine needed to sing.

"Alright sweetie,"Blaine cooed, clearing his throat.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

When's this fever gonna break ?  
_I think I've handled more than any man can take  
__I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

Every time I try to talk to you  
Get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
But about the same time you walk by  
And I say oh here we go again, oh

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I`ll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again

"Better?"Blaine murmured once he was done singing 'Why don't You and I' by Santana and Chad Kroeger.

"Much. Thanks, Blaine,"Kurt yawned before he murmured a soft 'I love you' and hung up, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* Review and give suggestions for the next chapter. *


End file.
